Getting Revenge
by lily.of.the.garden
Summary: In the end of Harry Potter’s fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone an
1. Prologue

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter because then I would be JKR and that would mean I am a writing God, but guess what? I am none of the above.

Author's Note: Hey! Okay this is one of my first stories so…yeah! This story takes place **after** Order of the Phoenix and is probably going to be emotional. Long, lengthy reviews, flames and criticism (constructive or not) are always welcome as are any ideas or whatnot for the next chapter. Also if you do or don't like something I wrote, say so in your review along with if you think I should continue writing this fan fic. And feel free to email me with questions or comments.

.::LiLy oF tHe gArDeN::.

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 1: Prologue

Harry awoke from his sleep drenched in cold sweat, for the past two months he had been having nightmares. Nightmares almost identical to the ones about Cedric Diggory, but instead of Cedric it was Sirius. Every night he had to endure the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, over and over again. Each time, even more painful than the last.

With Lord Voldemort on the loose and with more power, Professor Dumbledore had permitted Harry to move out of the Dursley's and rent out a cheap flat in the heart of London. With Albus, as his secret keeper, Harry felt safe and glad that he wasn't making the same mistake as his parents. What's even more is that Harry hadn't even told Hermione, the Weasley's, or the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had just said to the Order, that Harry was safe.

Harry turned on his side and looked at his alarm clock, it read, "7:34 am". Harry jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed a piece of toast. Harry slapped his forehead remembering that he had forgotten (ironic isn't it?) to set his alarm last night. In order for Harry to be able to actually stay in his flat, he had decided to get a job at the Ministry of Magic to get a decent income. Ron's dad was able to pull a few strings and get Harry the job of helping Moody train Aurors. He got to be around people who were on the Order of the Phoenix everyday.

Harry then Apparated into the Ministry of Magic, "Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry said to Ron's dad as he passed him in the atrium. Mr. Weasley stopped walking and turned to face Harry and said in a serious tone, "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Arthur." Harry stiffened. "Yes, Arthur. Again, I want to thank you for getting me this job. Now I know what training is going to be like." Harry said with a wink. Harry had the job of helping Moody train the young aurors.

Arthur replied in a pleasant voice, "Anytime Harry. Remember my family and I will always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just send us an owl." "Thank you sir." Harry replied as he smiled and glanced at his watch. "**BLOODY HELL** I'm going to be late!!!" Harry thought silently as he ran into the elevators and pressed the button for Level Two.

A cool female voice said, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services." Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the golden grille of the lift to open. Harry stepped out of the elevator, only to be greeted by…

A/N: CLIFFIE!!!! Please review! If I don't get reviews, then I won't update. If I don't update, then I'll probably just abandon this story like I did on my other stories. So that's a hint for you people who have stumbled over my lovely fanfic. Oh! And in your review please include if you think I should include a chapter about Lily, James, and Sirius from behind the veil or a dead POV (point of view) or wherever the hell they are.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. A New Beginning

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Previously On _Getting Revenge_:**

A cool female voice said, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services." Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the golden grille of the lift to open. Harry stepped out of the elevator, only to be greeted by…

Harry stepped out of the elevator only to be greeted by REMUS?!?!?

"Remus! What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry asked in a hurried voice. "Well, Harry," Remus said, "I am here to take you to Hogwarts on Albus' orders." Harry panicked, "What ever it is, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" (A/N: how marauder-ish is that???)

Remus laughed at Harry's antics remembering how Sirius would always say that. Oh God. Sirius. "Remus, remember that. Sirius. Is. Dead." Remus thought silently to himself. Remus then said, "Harry it's nothing like that. Actually it's something quite good. Albus has just received four exchange students that have transferred from Durmstrang institute."

"What do four SODDING exchange students have to do with me?" Harry inquired. "Harry, Harry, Harry! Albus wants you to show the students around seeing as they are all in your year and they will be here for the whole year. One of the particular students happens to remind Albus and I both of someone we were especially close to."

Harry shrugged and said to Remus, "I'll meet you in Hogsmeade outside of the Shrieking Shack." Harry then apparated with a pop.

Remus soon followed suit after telling Alastor Moody where Harry would be if he needed to contact him. As if right on cue, when Remus was about to apparate, 'Mad-Eye' Moody yelled at Remus, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!" Remus chuckled at Moody as he apparated to Hogsmeade with a pop.

Once in Hogsmeade, Harry had wished that he had grabbed his cloak for it was now snowing. Harry was wearing black pants and sweater and thought, "GREAT!!! It looks like I have horrible dandruff, what a bloody GREAT impression I'm going to make on the exchange students." Just as Harry finished that thought, Remus appeared with a pop beside Harry and whispered in his ear, "I'll meet you inside the Shrieking Shack, then you, since you are the tiniest, will need to climb up the tunnel and once near the willow, you will need to prod the knot. Got it, Harry?" Harry nodded in understanding and out of the blue gave Remus a huge hug.

Remus was taken aback and allowed himself to be embraced by Harry. (A/N: This is not slash, it's just Harry reminiscing on memories of Sirius and needed to be comforted. So, again people **THIS IS NOT SLASH!!!**) Harry pulled back after a few moments, and said, "We should start going up the tunnel." Remus nodded in agreement, and Remus, feeling daring…asked, "Harry are you alright?" Harry fought to try to contain his tears, but he finally gave in and cried.

"Thank you, Remus." Harry said.

"For what?"

"For always being here for me when I needed you most."

"Harry, remember, that I am here for you and I always will be."

Harry had realized that he had reached the end of the tunnel and carefully avoided the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow, and prodded the knot on the tree to freeze it's branches. Harry climbed out of the tunnel first and then helped Remus out of it.

Remus and Harry then walked up to the school together. Somehow, someway, Remus and Harry had gotten into a debate, more like an argument, on Honeydukes' chocolate bars and chocolate frogs, and which tasted better. As they approached the stone gargoyles outside of Albus Dumbledore's office, Remus yelled at Harry, "CHOCOLATE FROGS!!! wheee!" Amazingly enough, the stone gargoyles came to life and snickered at Remus.

Harry just stared at Remus with an amused expression on his face, for he had never seen Remus so…hyper. As they walked up the stone stairs, Harry turned to Remus and asked, "Remus, did someone spike your Wolfsbane Potion _again_?" Remus just raised in eyebrow and said, "maybe…" Harry just put his head in his hands and laughed the rest of the way.

Both Harry and Remus were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore already waiting for them with a fire crackling in the library. Dumbledore led them to his warm and inviting library and poured them both a cup of tea. Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Harry, I'd like you to meet Sirius Orion Black."

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_Is it really Sirius, back from the dead or in a different form?_

_Was Sirius ever really dead?_

_What will Harry say?_

_Is Remus on drugs?_

.::lily.of.the.garden::.


	3. Sirius Business

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** Are you that slow? By this point, you should see that I'm **not **JKR. How nice of you to mistake us though. .::blushes::.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Author's Note:** A Special Thank-You to Sexy Sirius…my ONLY reviewer!!!! If you want to be mentioned in my next chapter all you have to do is REVIEW!! People it's not that hard! Long, lengthy reviews, flames and criticism (constructive or not) are always welcome as are any ideas or whatnot for the next chapter. Also if you do or don't like something I wrote, say so in your review along with if you think I should continue writing this fan fic. And feel free to email me with questions or comments.

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 3: Sirius Business

**Previously On _Getting Revenge_:**

Both Harry and Remus were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore already waiting for them with a fire crackling in the library. Dumbledore led them to his warm and inviting library and poured them both a cup of tea. Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Harry, I'd like you to meet Sirius Orion Black."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore and kept thinking, "How is Sirius back? I saw him fall through the veil. I think Dumbledore has **finally** gone off his rocker." Dumbledore left the library and came back with a much younger Sirius Black. **Much** younger than Harry remembered. Sirius sprang to life and ran towards Harry yelling, "Prongs, mate! Why are you here…and when did you get green eyes, and why does Remus look so old?" Remus sent Sirius a death glare, but was glad he had Sirius again, despite him being in the peak marauder prankster years.

Harry approached Dumbledore and asked, "How?" Dumbledore led Harry to his study and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Harry, I brought Sirius, and a few of his friends to Hogwarts because you need to know that they were nice people. James was not always like that, I am of course referring to the incident in the pensieve. I performed the Eternity Spell to bring back four of Hogwarts' best students throughout history. Harry, I'd like you to meet Sirius Orion Black, James Henry Potter, Remus Jumis Lupin, and Lily Rose Evans." Harry just gasped as he saw the marauders.

(A/N: My version of the marauders in this story will be as follows: Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. Oh, how I **hate** Peter Pettigrew. **THAT RAT!!!**)

"Harry, I don't know if Remus told you, but the so-called marauders are in their sixth year. It is important that you do **not** tell Lily and James that you are their son. And for obvious reasons, I decided that it was best if Peter stayed where he was. The staff has also been informed of their presence for the duration of the term. You **will** need to talk to Sirius at some point in time, but please, Harry, do **not** get attached to him."

Harry just sat stunned, he silently thought to himself, "I'm finally going to meet my parents…Sweet Merlin, Fred and George are going to have fun planning pranks with the marauders and Hermione is going to love Lily, I just know it. This is so cool!"

Dumbledore let Harry think to himself and went back to the library where the marauders and older Remus remained. (A/N: In this story, the older Remus will be referred to as…Remus. And the 6th year Remus will be called Moony.) Moony was staring at Remus and said, "**DAMN!!!** I look old!" Sirius sniggered at the comment, while Remus yet again sent death glares not only to Sirius, but to Moony too.

Dumbledore led the marauders from the library to his study where Harry was still thinking, but instantly got up when he heard footsteps. On the way there, Albus had a sudden thought, "I might have my four best students back, but now they will wreak havoc yet again."

Lily was the first one to speak, "Professor Dumbledore, how is Potter standing right beside me and in front of me?" Suddenly everyone heard laughter from Dumbledore's study, "And is Remus high?"

Harry chuckled at his mum's antics and replied, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Harry Po-Prouix," Harry caught himself, he had almost let slip that he was Lily and James' son. "And no, Remus isn't high, he either had **way** too much chocolate or Sn-Professor Snape slipped something into his potion."

Lily allowed herself to laugh aloud, for all the marauders remembered Remus' 'episodes' when he consumed too much sugar. On the other hand, James had a look of disgust on his face after Harry said Professor Snape. James said to Harry, "Snivellus is **still** here?" Harry had expected James to say something of the sort and replied, "James," "How'd you know my name?" James asked, dumbfounded. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me who all of you are. By the way, you have all been presorted into the same house as me, Gryffindor."

After some yells of what Harry took as victory, he resumed his chat with the marauders. "James, as I was saying, yes, Professor Snape is here and teaches potions. As he is a professor, you should treat him with the utmost respect," James then whispered to James, Sirius and Remus, "but I never do, so you shouldn't either." Luckily Lily or Professor Dumbledore hadn't heard that, somehow Remus heard it and just smiled at Harry.

**Meanwhile in the Library**

"Albus, I should be heading back to Auror Headquarters and helping the trainees, seeing as Harry will be unable to." Dumbledore just nodded in agreement and asked, "Remus, would it be at all possible, that you could go to Harry's flat and gather his Hogwarts' trunk and Hedwig and bring them here, seeing as term starts tomorrow?"

Remus just nodded and said, "No Problem!" and apparated with a pop to Harry's flat, got his Hogwarts' trunk and sent them to Albus by floo powder, then apparated to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters.

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_Will Harry get a new love interest?_

_Will Ron and Hermione **finally** get together?_

_When will the marauders plan a prank?_

_Will Harry get **any** sleep with the marauders lurking around Hogwarts?_

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's a boring chapter, but I won't update this quickly unless I get any reviews…come on people.

.::lily.of.the.garden::.


	4. A Very Marauderish Entrance: Part One

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I can honestly think I have an original idea here, but it all originates from JKR's brilliance. So, yet again I must face the horrible truth and say that she is the mastermind behind the success of Harry Potter. You people know how to break someone down.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Author's Note:** A Special Thank-You to Sexy Sirius…my ONLY reviewer!!!! If you want to be mentioned in my next chapter all you have to do is REVIEW!! People it's not that hard! Long, lengthy reviews, flames and criticism (constructive or not) are always welcome as are any ideas or whatnot for the next chapter. Also if you do or don't like something I wrote, say so in your review along with if you think I should continue writing this fan fic. And feel free to email me with questions or comments.

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 4: A Very Marauder-ish Entrance: Part I

**Previously On _Getting Revenge_:**

Remus just nodded and said, "No Problem!" and apparated with a pop to Harry's flat, got his Hogwarts' trunk and sent them to Albus by floo powder, then apparated to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Headquarters.

A few hours later, the marauders and Harry got a bit hungry and went down to the kitchens to get food and talk to the house elves. They all got spaghetti and settled into their respective dormitories…at first. Until Lily got lonely and decided to go visit the boys.

Harry thought to himself, "I'm finally at home." Harry came to the Gryffindor boys dormitory to see his stuff already there. "Thanks Remus." Harry thought to himself. After the marauders had eaten, Harry said to them, "Hey guys, sorry for being so uptight around Dumbledore. He has really high expectations of me."

Sirius, Remus, and James just cracked up they all replied, "Harry you were acting like dear old Snivellus up there." Harry allowed himself to laugh and smiled. "So are you guys going to plan a prank or are you going to put shame to your name?"

"Harry, we're recruiting you to join Remus, Sirius, Lily, and I to join the Marauders." James said. Harry just smiled and thought to himself, "Man, this is going to be weird."

"Harry, this is a very serious matter of business." James said solemnly. 

"This is also a very high honor," Sirius said, just as solemnly. They both turned to look at Remus.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Remus said, in just as solemn a tone. Harry laughed shortly.

James pulled out a piece of crinkled, slightly ripped parchment. "Harry, we bestow this sacred piece of parchment to you." Harry blinked at them and took the piece of parchment. He was trying to act slightly confused.

"Take out your wand and put it on the sacred document." Sirius instructed. Harry slid his wand out of his pocket and placed it on the parchment.

"Now you must take the oath," Remus said. All the Marauders put their right hands on their chest.

"Repeat after us," James said. Harry nodded.

"I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the three Marauders chorused. Harry repeated it, and he looked down at the parchment to see it presenting him with a map--no, not just a map--THE map. The Marauder's Map!

Lily had been standing outside of the boys dormitory for the past ten minutes and thought silently to herself, "And I thought Harry was going to be different from James. Oh Bloody Hell, not **another** sodding **MARAUDER!!!**" At that, Lily decided that she didn't want to hear anymore and went back to the girls dormitory to study. (A/N: How like Hermione is she???)

Harry then knew that he had to do something. "James, my last name isn't Prouix. It's Potter." "Are you like Prongs' long lost cousin or something?" Sirius asked. James was stroking his chin in thought.

"James, I'm your son."

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_What will James say?_

_What will the marauders plan for the prank?_

_Will Lily be in on the prank?_

_What will Severus Snape say when he sees the marauders?_

_Will James and Sirius hex Snape into oblivion?_

**Author's Note: **I did it again! I'm soooo sorry for leaving everyone on a cliffhanger. I'm also sorry for having these chapters so short. I'm writing this in my free time, which I don't have a lot of, so I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as you anticipate.

.::lily.of.the.garden::.


	5. A Very Marauderish Entrance: Part Two

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 5: A Very Marauder-ish Entrance: Part II

**Previously On _Getting Revenge_:**

Harry then knew that he had to do something. "James, my last name isn't Prouix. It's Potter." "Are you like Prongs' long lost cousin or something?" Sirius asked. James was stroking his chin in mock thought.

"James, I'm your son."

"James has a kid, James has a kid," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," James replied, blushing.

"Man, that was weird," Remus muttered and James nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry." Sirius said. Remus and James just stared at him with amazement. James then whacked Sirius in the back of the head with his pillow.

Harry was sitting at the other end of the dormitory and was trying to imagine how his father felt at the current moment with what he just said. "I shouldn't have said that. Harry, why did you have to go blabbing to your dad? Why?" Harry just sat there thinking.

The next day, Harry woke up in his dormitory to Lily spraying every marauder with water. They all just rolled over. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not even awake. I know just what to do." Lily said to herself. "MARAUDERS!!!!" Lily yelled. Everyone bolted upright in their beds at hearing their favorite word. "Wha?" All marauders asked. "WAKE UP!!! It's already noon. Everyone should be arriving soon."

"I love you too, my Lilykins!" James said.

"I'm warning you Potter. if you ever call me 'Lilykins' again, I will personally hex you into oblivion." Lily said sharply.

"You know you love me." James said sweetly.

Then, where James was a moment ago, stood a moose.

"Lily!" Remus said. "I didn't know you were that good at transfiguration."

"I've been practicing this summer."

Sirius jumped out of his bed with only black boxers with little beaters bats on them. "Nice boxers Sirius." Lily said. "Huh? Oh…" Sirius replied then blushed a deep shade of red. Sirius then grabbed his wand and turned James back into, who else but… James.

James grabbed his wand and yelled, "Colorus!" And Lily's hair turned to a brilliant green. Lily had been expecting something to happen and said, "Accio, mirror." Lily grabbed the mirror and screamed, "POTTER!!!!"

"yes, my love." James said in a small voice.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO SWEET TALK ME!!!"

"See Lily, my dear, you beautiful eyes now match absolutely perfectly with your marvelous hair."

"CHANGE IT BACK, NOW!!!"

"I can't."

"and why not?"

"I don't know how to."

"WHAT!?!?! WELL YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER FIND OUT!!!"

"yes my love."

James looked at Lily with total and complete admiration.

"I just love it when she's angry." he said. He sighed.

"He likes em' feisty." Sirius said.

At James last comment, Lily glared at James and went to breakfast.

**later that day**

"Hello Harry!" Ron and Hermione said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then Hermione and Ron whispered, "Are they who we think they are?" "Yup!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Ron, I've got the best news ever!"

"What?"

"James, Remus, and Sirius have made me an official Marauder."

"That's wicked, Harry."

"Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus, I'd like you to meet Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. Splendid, fan-bloody-tastic to meet you all." Sirius said.

"He really is a little weird." Harry whispered to Lily.

"He always is, we always assumed he was dropped on his head as a baby." Lily whispered back.

"Hey, I can hear you!" Sirius loudly whispered. Everyone laughed at this when Sirius began to fake cry.

"So which of you is who?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I my lady, am Sirius Black, the one and only charming guy at Hogwarts. I think that many would say I am the sexiest guy here. So, if you young lady would like to add to the testimonies feel free." Sirius said, in what he thought was a sexy voice.

"Moving on…" Hermione said.

"I'm Lily Evans, and I'm not quite as conceited as Potter and Sirius. Unfortunately, I'm friends with these prats. Not you Remus." Lily said seeing Remus' mock hurt face.

"Evans, you know you want me." James said with a smile. "I'm James Potter, Quidditch Seeker Extraordinaire."

"I'm Remus Lupin and I get to experience all the pranking hell from this lot."

"You know you love it Moony." James said.

"You wouldn't be Moony if you didn't put up with our pranking hell!" Sirius said.

"Sometimes it's more than I can even manage." Remus said with a marauder-ish grin.

James turned to Harry to say something, but found himself looking into Lily's eyes.

"Whoa." he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This is really creepy. You have the same kind of eyes as Lily. Sirius, come look. Aren't his eyes the same as Lily's?" James asked, still amazed at the coincidence.

"Prongs, you're right! They have the exact same eyes. Is Lily your sister?" Sirius asked, a little too loudly as Lily heard her name and invited herself into the conversation. Lily had been talking to Hermione about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.(S.P.E.W.)

"Is Lily his what?" she asked.

"Sister. You guys have the same exact eyes." James explained.

"Potter, you've been looking too long at my eyes." Lily said.

"I have not! That's just sick." Harry said.

The 3 of them turned to look at Harry. Harry opened his mouth in shock. Ron looked at Harry as if saying, 'you idiot!!'.

Hermione looked around, mumbling, trying to change the topic. Ron was looking from Harry to Lily and then to James. He was shaking his head and just staring.

"I wasn't talking to you Harry." Lily said at last. "And if anyone should be accusing this kid of looking like someone, it should be James. They look like identical twins for Christ's sake." Lily said.

"Except for the eyes. He has your eyes." James said.

"I think the 3 of you should be excused from classes this morning. Lily, Harry, James, we need to have a chat." Professor Dumbledore said. The Gryffindors gazed up at him.

Lily, James, and Harry did as they were told and stood up from the table. Lily sent a look of pure hatred towards James.

"What did you do that has me and poor Harry in trouble?" she hissed at him. Harry just stood in the middle of them, staring at the floor, wishing that he had thought before he had spoken.

"I didn't do anything Evans! And for that matter, how do we know that the Little Miss Perfect Lily Evans hasn't screwed up. Think about that Lily!" James shot back.

"Shut up you guys!" Harry said at last. "This is about the both of you and hopefully it wasn't a mistake. Maybe it was now that I think about it." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" both Lily and James asked.

"Follow me and we will discuss everything in a matter of moments." Dumbledore said. Harry had the feeling that he was oddly used to Lily and James fighting.

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_What did Lily, James and Harry Do?_

_Will Snape make the Marauders feel his wrath?_

_Will Ron, Fred, and George be recruited to join the Marauders?_

_What will become of my sanity?_

_Will anyone besides Sexy Sirius review my pathetic little story?_

**Author's Note: **Woot, Woot!!! I got 1,402 words on this chapter!!! Sorry, I just had to add the last two questions on the NEXT TIME ON: GETTING REVENGE. Lol!!! How do you like the plot of the story so far? I don't think I can keep writing this much if I want to keep updating so soon. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Susannah. She was the first person to pick up my fanfic!!! So **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. A Very Marauderish Entrance: Part Three

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 6: A Very Marauder-ish Entrance: Part III

**Previously On _Getting Revenge_:**

"Follow me and we will discuss everything in a matter of moments." Dumbledore said. Harry had the feeling that he was oddly used to Lily and James fighting.

The 4 of them walked into Dumbledore's office and Lily, James, and Harry sat down on the armchairs before Dumbledore's desk.

"Lily, James, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, your future son." Dumbledore said.

James fell out of his chair, for he still wasn't used to that idea yet. And Lily began gasping for air. This was not happening!

"See James, I knew he was related to you. Why exactly am I here Dumbledore? Obviously Harry and James should have some father son bonding. No use for me here, I'll see you all later." Lily said, trying to leave.

"Not so fast Miss Evans. Harry is your son too, as I am sure Mr. Potter figured. Notice the alike qualities in your eyes. James, it is easy to see the resemblance between you and Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So, me and Lily have a kid? Together? Oh, how this is going to change my dreams." James said.

"Oh my god, you perv! I would never have a kid with you." Lily said.

"Wanna bet?" James asked.

"Please tell me this is a dream, please Professor!" Lily pleaded.

"Believe me Miss Evans." Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter is your son."

"The sorting ceremony has just finished, and the feast is about to begin. I will see you all there."

All four people walked down to the great hall and entered. After James, Lily, and Harry had sat down, Sirius and Remus asked, "What did you guys do?"

"Well, we found out that Harry is really my-" James started, but was interrupted by Lily saying, "James' long lost cousin."

James just stared at Lily with amazement, usually when Lily lied it was some crappy lie.

He now loved Lily even more.

And he knew that eventually Lily Rose Evans would be his wife.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a short chapter, but I really want to update quickly and unless anyone gives me ideas or inspiration then these chapters are gonna suck!!!

.::lily.of.the.garden::.


	7. A Very Marauderish Entrance: Part Four

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 7: A Very Marauder-ish Entrance: Part III

**Previously On _Getting Revenge:_**

And he knew that eventually Lily Rose Evans would be his wife.

Harry left James to stare at Lily in amazement and went up to his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor boys' Dormitory. As Harry closed the curtains on his bed, he remembered how hard it was for him to be dependent on himself, not Dumbledore. He had finally learned that cooking wasn't as easy as it seemed.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry had awoken at noon after his first night in his new flat. As if right on cue, Harry's stomach gave a great rumble. Remus and Dumbledore had taken care of buying Harry groceries. Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan, he had seen his Aunt Petunia do this plenty of times.

He turned on the stove and grabbed two eggs from the fridge. "Oh Shit!" Harry thought silently to himself as he smacked his hand to his forehead. "I don't know how to make eggs, let alone anything else."

Harry went to the fireplace and got a handful of Floo Powder, he threw it into the fire and watched it turn the exact same emerald green that his eyes were. He then yelled, "MOLLY WEASLEY, THE BURROW!" Harry sank to his knees, made sure to close his eyes, and stuck his head into the fire.

As Harry's head went through the fire, He suddenly felt something very solid clank against his head, "DAM-" Harry started to say, but remembered that Mrs. Weasley would probably beat his with his own broomstick if she heard the word 'Damn' come out of Harry's mouth. "SWEET MERLIN!" Harry yelled, quite proud of his fast thinking.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw the solid object that had hit his head. "Stupid, Bloody Cauldron." Harry muttered to himself. He tried to peer around the stew, and glimpsed a dash of red hair. "Molly!" he gasped.

Molly looked up, hearing her name. Seeing someone behind her cauldron, she hurried to remove it so she could talk to the man easier. She was surprised at her visitor. "Oh, Harry, Dear!" she exclaimed.

"Let me just go grab Ronnie real quick." Molly said already heading towards the stairs to Ron's bedroom. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, embarrassed, "I need your help." "Harry, what do you need?" "Mrs. Weasley, I can't cook."

**Later That Day**

After Harry had successfully burned two cartons of eggs (much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay) he finally told her about Professor Dumbledore allowing Harry to move out of the Dursley's and into a cheap London flat.

"Harry, dear, have you told Ron, Remus, or Hermione yet?"

"Only Remus knows."

"Dumbledore doesn't want many people to know. Please don't tell them Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said with a pleading look on his face.

"Okay, Harry. I'll let you tell them when you're ready."

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry awoke the next morning to yelling in the Gryffindor common room, "this must be what Dumbledore and Remus (present-day Remus) were talking about when they said that Lily and James' fighting could be the start of a war." Harry thought silently to himself. He quickly got dressed and went down to the common room.

Harry laughed when he saw what was going on. James was yelling at Lily and vice versa. First of all, for some odd reason, James' hair was platinum blond, Lily's hair, which Remus informed him, was originally in a perfect ponytail, but somehow, through their yelling and ranting, it had become lopsided.

Lily's bangs were the same color as her eyes, green, while the rest of her hair was polka dotted with colors of the rainbow. Harry turned to head to the couch, and saw Remus and Sirius sharing a bowl of popcorn and sipping butterbeer. Remus motioned for Harry to sit on the couch and Harry strode towards Remus.

"Urinatus!" James yelled at Lily, wand outstretched towards her.

Just in time too, for as soon as Harry moved, a stream of blue light hit the wall and bounced back at Lily.

"Protego!" Lily yelled and the hex bounced off of her magical shield back towards James. James obviously couldn't think fast enough, so he trusted his gut instinct and hit the floor. Unfortunately, Neville Longbottom chose that moment to come into the common room.

The hex James had yelled at Lily, had amusing effects on Neville. Obviously it caused the person on the receiving end of the hex to urinate on themselves repeatedly until the person who said the hex said the counter curse.

Neville urinated on himself for several minutes until James had stopped laughing and could concentrate on the spell. After James muttered the spell, he distinctly heard Neville say, "First the Cornish pixies now this…. Why does everything have to happen to me?"

But before Lily and James had started throwing curses and hexes at each other, they were having an argument over something quite interesting.

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_What did Lily and James argue about? _

_Will Lily get along with Hermione?_

_When will Sirius and James prove that they are the ladies' man?_

_Is Remus a pimp?_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! It seems that my muse has decided to take a vacation without my notice or consent. (thanks a lot Laeli! NOT!!!) Scenarios that you want to see happen in this fan fic are ALWAYS appreciated as are lengthy reviews, flames, and etc. **


	8. POTTER VS EVANS : THE WAR HAS STARTED

Summary: In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 8: POTTER VS. EVANS : THE WAR HAS STARTED

**Previously On _Getting Revenge:_**

But before Lily and James had started throwing curses and hexes at each other, they were having an argument over something quite interesting.

"POTTER!!!"

"Yes, my dear lady?"

"Don't you sweet talk me!! James you've got some explaining to do!"

Sirius decided to jump into the argument, "Lily, I believe the line is…"

But Sirius was interrupted by snickering. "What? What's so funny?" He asked innocently. (A/N: I seriously doubt that Sirius was EVER innocent) James handed Sirius a mirror and Sirius found that he looked like a male impersonator of Lucille Ball from 'I Love Lucy'. Sirius blushed then stared at Remus, " What are you staring at me for?" Remus asked with a mischievous smile.

"Where was I? Oh yes, Lily, my dear, I believe the line is… Lucy you've got some 'splainin' to do." Sirius said the last part with a high-pitched female voice. After Sirius said that, Remus took off the charm and went down to breakfast.

"POTTER! YOU DON'T JUST KISS ME AND GO RUN OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

"AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?"

"Because," Lily said in a gentle tone.

"I think I'm in love with you." Lily said in a voice barely audible for anyone but herself to hear. "Well, Evans, I'm waiting…" James yelled as he tapped his foot impatiently. At James' remark, Lily ran off towards the girls' dormitory.

"Lily, Don't go…" James yelled after Lily's retreating back.

Lily's face was streaked with tears as she turned and yelled at James, "JAMES HENRY POTTER, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I DON'T CARE WHAT DUMBLEDORE AND HARRY SAY, I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!" Everyone in the common room gasped at what Lily had just said, herself included, she then turned on her heel and ran all the way up to the girls' dormitory and closed the curtains on her four-poster bed.

Sirius stormed over to James with an angry scowl on his face, he punched James square in the jaw, the momentum of his punch caused James to fall to the floor. James quickly recovered and got back up only to yell once more.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT FOR?"

"For hurting Lily." Sirius replied coolly.

"I didn't mean to." James said with true sadness in his eyes.

"You didn't mean to, but you did. And now Lily's probably going to go and do something rash."

"What have I done?" James said in a small voice.

Once in the comfort of the girls' dormitory and her bed, Lily sunk down and just cried into her pillow. For about an hour, Lily was granted some alone time. A knock came to her door and Lily yelled, "GO AWAY!" into her pillow. The door then opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. Lily looked up expecting to see James Potter but was immensely surprised when she noticed that it was the Headmaster.

"Miss Evans, I'm sorry to see you in such a state, but I know something that can probably help that." Lily looked up in anticipation. "Miss Evans, I want you to tell me the names of either one or two of your friends from your time that you would like to have here in the present for the duration of your stay."

Lily already knew her two people. "Veronica Blackburn and Alyx Hayes" Lily said immediately.

Next time on: Getting Revenge 

_Who is are Veronica Blackburn and Alyx Hayes?_

_Will Lily ever talk to James again?_

_What is Harry's plan against Bellatrix?_

_Will Harry recruit the Marauders for the D.A?_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER!! It seems that my muse has decided to take a vacation without my notice or consent. (thanks a lot Laeli! NOT!!!) Scenarios that you want to see happen in this fan fic are ALWAYS appreciated as are lengthy reviews, flames, and etc. The first ten reviewers for this chapter will become characters in my fan fic and WILL play a MAJOR role!!! **


	9. A Note From The Author

A Note from the Author-

Hey Guys!!! Just a little note saying that I'm NOT going to update this story unless I get like at LEAST 15 reviews on this next chapter. That means, that if I don't get enough reviews, I will most likely discontinue this story (most likely delete it).


	10. Alyx and Veronica

**Rating:** PG-13 for extreme fluff, my anger and scariness in my author's notes, James, Harry, Lily, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's immense and spectacular show of anger and extreme knowledge of hexes and curses.

**Summary:** In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter. The title**_, THE SWEETEST SIN_**, is the property of **Lilypad-7879**, not me! The only things that I own in this fan fiction are the characters Veronica Blackburn and Alyx Hayes.

**WARNING!!! This chapter contains some fluff. So if you don't like it, how I did it, or whatever, just put it in your review or don't read this chapter at all.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Stories to Read:

**_Harry Potter and the Dream come true_**, by- Grand Admiral Chelli! An awesome fic by an awesome author!!! If you don't read it, you don't know what you're missing out on.

**_All of Anatra's Stories!_** My favorite reviewer! Every time she reviews she gives me so much inspiration and makes me want to write more. Thanks! Please read her fan fic, she only has two reviews and she is so talented…I mean she EVEN has the fic in another language. Sorry Anatra if I get it wrong, but I think that it is French. I'm not quite sure though…

**_Any of Sexy Black's stuff!_ **Sorry, I haven't gotten around to reading your fan fics, but I will! She was my first reviewer and keeps me motivated and humored.

**_The Sweetest Sin_**, by- lilypad-7879! I absolutely love this fan fiction! I'm so hooked on it and the author has this brilliant mind that makes you feel like you're actually right in the room with Lily and James. Can't you just feel the blood boiling? heh… I got the idea of the title of the romance novel Alyx reads from this fan fiction.

**_Being 16 isn't as easy as it sounds, Being 17 isn't as easy as it sounds, & Being an adult isn't as easy as it sounds_**, by- SMH! I am absolutely in love with these fan fics! They hit you close to the heart and SMH isn't afraid to throw you a curveball every once in a while.

**_Charmed Curses_**, by- Lady Geuna! Brilliant plot, a bit weird, but a very good story! Here's a little summary that the author wrote that will probably give you some incentive to read it. What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. But things don't exactly turn out as planned, and fate takes a strange turn for those in the past, as well as the future.

_**The Last Laugh**,_ by- Stardust! An awesome story and describes Sirius in perfect detail…almost too perfect! You must read this, this author is freakin' bloody brilliant! (Unlike Me! lol!)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!** Oo me as dazed and confused as ever. Which means basically every day. The reason is that I'm now going to start writing longer chapters as you guys requested, that's the good news. The bad news is that I can't update as often because it usually takes me like a week to gather up my ideas and plot and all. I feel that I owe all of my reviewers AND readers who DON'T REVIEW (points finger at you shame, shame!) an explanation and apology for not getting this up quicker. Okay, I recently got with this girl who made me headmistress on Fidelius (great site by the way, nods) and we decided to make another site like Fidelius, except call it Phoenix Tears. Well, the design and layout and making the forums and putting up threads and getting members and all that fun stuff took a few weeks and a pretty big chunk of my time. But it was well worth the effort considering that we started the site on, I believe it was December 16, 2004 and now here we are on January 10, 2005, and we now have an estimated 48 members. YAY ME!!! But, on top of all that, I was constantly getting emails from people on Fidelius who had read this story (I posted it on there) and liked it and wanted me to read and review and help them with their chapter management and all. So, yet again, I got pushed back on the whole updating process. And with having to read and review, it ended up me reading/reviewing twenty-some odd fan fiction stories. Then some of my friends saw some of the stuff and designs I had done on Fidelius and Phoenix Tears and wanted me to do some stuff for them. I agreed, but this one girl kept asking what was wrong with her site and really had no idea how to be a webmistress. grrr… I kept saying I would do whatever she wanted me to do, but she would say for me to do things that weren't even possible for me to do and wouldn't even look good on her site. And she absolutely refused to change her layout, which was horrible by the way. The contrasting generally sucked. But, after all of that, my grades started to drop due to all the stress for good grades from my recruiting officer (GO ARMY!!! HUAH! It's an army thing!) , my parents for a better attitude, and from my best friend. Oh yeah, I found out that my best friend, I've known her since fourth grade, well, anyways, I found out at the beginning of December that she's in the hospital for self-mutilation and an eating disorder- anorexia nervosa to be exact. But, that's all of the stressful things that I've been having to deal with lately and it just is really great to get back to updating and receiving reviews from my LOVELY reviewers. AND THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE READING THIS BUT DON'T REVIEW, JUST KNOW THIS………I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU WEAR A BUNNY SUIT AND REVIEW MY FAN FICTION!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Please pardon my outburst I just had like four candy bars and I get really hyper and am easily, and I mean **easily** amused…not to mention confused. **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 9: Alyx and Veronica

**Previously On _Getting Revenge:_**

"Miss Evans, I'm sorry to see you in such a state, but I know something that can probably help that." Lily looked up in anticipation. "Miss Evans, I want you to tell me the names of either one or two of your friends from your time that you would like to have here in the present for the duration of your stay."

Lily already knew her two people. "Veronica Blackburn and Alyx Hayes" Lily said immediately.

Professor Dumbledore lowered his gaze and asked in a serious tone,

"Lily, are you sure that you want me to bring back those two girls?"

Lily turned to face Dumbledore and ceased her crying only to say, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore removed his wand from within the folds of his midnight blue robes and muttered, "Ruxi La Shamai!" A second later, Veronica Blackburn and Alyx Williams appeared confused and dazed in front of a beaming Professor Dumbledore and a dumbfounded Lily.

**A Few Hours Later**

Lily woke up feeling quite refreshed; she looked at her watch and realized that dinner started in thirty minutes. Lily took her hand and wiped her brow which she discovered was drenched in sweat. She wished she could remember her whole dream; it was like her perfect world.

_**Lily's Dream**_

Lily was running down a winding staircase, rushing to her favorite class-Charms. She had stumbled across a bumpy part of the stone staircase and started to tumble right as she was nearing the end of the stairs. She had held up her arms to break her fall, when she hit something soft.

She looked up and saw that the "_soft something_" was none other than James Henry Potter. Lily allowed herself to forget their fight earlier that morning and just melted into his arms. James then lifted Lily's chin to look into her almond-shaped emerald green eyes. James' deep chocolate brown eyes stared intently into Lily's brilliant green emerald pools of her eyes. They stayed like this for several minutes until James finally broke the silence.

"Lily…you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." James croaked out softly. "I- I… just want you to know that you are my precious flower and you always will be."

Lily just kept on falling for the "old Potter charm" as Sirius called it.

"Lily. I think that I'm- I'm in love with you." James finally choked out the words.

James, yet again gently lifted her chin so that she could easily look into his eyes and he leaned down with a casual-yet elegant grace and kissed her. It wasn't passionate or deep. It was simply gentle and heartfelt and both of them felt loved by another for the first time.

_**End of Lily's Dream**_

She looked around the girls' dormitory and saw Hermione sitting on her bed reading (already studying for her N.E.W.T.S.) her History of Magic textbook, two girls giggling and pointing at the wall where they had hung up some pictures of guys on broomsticks with no shirts on, Lily supposed that in **this **time McGonagall didn't inspect the girls' and guys' dormitories.

The two girls had their wands out and it seemed that the men's' pants started to melt off of them. Now the men had only their boxers on, one of the guys had on black ones with little golden snitches on them. Lily laughed at the girls' raising hormone levels. She turned around and saw Alyx reading- "_Sweet Merlin! Does she bring those muggle romance novels with her EVERYWHERE?!?_" Alyx was licking her lips while she was reading a muggle romance novel called, "The Sweetest Sin" by: Marilyn Walker.

Lily slapped her hand against her forehead in aggravation, she noticed that Veronica had discovered her private collection of books and was staring at them as if daring themselves to open. Veronica was never much of a bookworm and how she got twelve owls, no one knew. Veronica **never**, and I mean never turned in her homework, let alone the test papers given in class. But Lily knew that whenever one of the professors handed out a test or something of the like, Veronica immediately muttered a spell and lit the test papers on fire.

Veronica couldn't help that she was a pyro at heart. Lily motioned for Alyx and Veronica to come to her scarlet four-poster bed, as both girls headed towards Lily's bed, they looked at each other with wonder and just shrugged the odd feeling they had off.

As the two girls sat on Lily's bed, Lily said in a dark voice, "It's Potter Time." Alyx and Veronica knew deep inside that they were later going to regret ever doing this, but they did so anyway. Alyx and Veronica looked at each other, and then at Lily and said together, "We're in."

James, Remus, and Sirius had left the Gryffindor common room for two reasons. One, being Harry yelling at Ron and Hermione to stop their bickering and just kiss each other, and two being they didn't think that when Lily left the girl's dormitory, the first thing she see be James. So, a part of the Marauders left the common room to roam the halls of Hogwarts. (With the Marauders' Map of course! )

James, Remus, and Sirius were bored so they finally wandered to the courtyard to talk. Sirius struck up some conversation, "Oy! Are we the Marauders or are we the Marauders?" Sirius shouted after quite a few minutes of silence.

James and Remus just stared at Sirius with an odd expression on their faces. This time it was Remus to speak to Sirius,

"Umm… Sirius, are you okay? Do you have amnesia or something?" Remus asked in a mock-concern voice. Sirius looked confused for all of three minutes (a bit thick, isn't he?) before he finally understood that Remus and James thought that he was crazy.

"Mates, don't you realize that we are single and there are TONS of single babes out there?" Sirius practically yelled in excitement. Remus and James then nodded in agreement and started to roam the hallways for their so-called "babes".

**A Few Hours Later**

By the time dinner rolled around, James, Remus, and Sirius had each snagged a girlfriend.

Remus arrived with a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect named Cressida Jamison, she had a fairly athletic build and James and Sirius later found out that she was a werewolf too. She had mid-back length wavy strawberry blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a pale complexion. Sirius had found a sixth year Gryffindor named Faith Boreadeux, she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was a keeper. She was very tan, very fit, had dark brown eyes, and short curly brown hair. James on the other hand had gotten the worse of them all. He had gotten a seventh year Gryffindor Head Girl. She had sleek, smooth mid-thigh length raven black hair with thick highlights of platinum blonde and deep red. She had icy, cold blue eyes that could mesmerize anyone. She had a rather pale complexion and high cheekbones. Unfortunately, she thought that she was above everyone else and she made sure that everyone knew that she was a pureblood and that BOTH of her parents had graduated from the Slytherin House. Her name was Lily Rose Prouix.

Each Marauder sat at the dinner table in the Great Hall, with their respectable girlfriends of course. Lily introduced herself first and Lily Evans, along with Alyx and Veronica looked at Lily Prouix with absolute disgust. (Okay, from now on, Lily Evans will be called Lily Evans…how ironic? And Lily Rose Prouix will be called Lils or Lily) In the middle of his Steak and Kidney Pie, James grabbed Lily Prouix, who squealed and perched her in his lap. Lily Evans looked over at James and turned her nose up at James and Lily Rose Prouix having their "moment" together. Lily Prouix then turned herself around in James lap so that she was facing him and kissed him square on the lips, when she pulled back, all you could see was a very stunned expression on James' face.

Lily laughed a high-pitched laugh that to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sounded like Bellatrix's laughter. Harry now found himself glaring at James Potter. Ginny looked over at Harry (she was sitting right beside him) and looked into his eyes, expecting to see a shimmering emerald color, but Ginny noticed that Harry's brilliant green eyes had darkened and were glaring at James. Ginny looked at James to see what could cause Harry so much anger and saw James snogging a petite, redheaded girl. Ginny thought that it was Harry's mother Lily Evans, but then saw how scantily dressed this girl was and knew that Lily would never dress like that. She saw that it was Lily Prouix, Ginny hated the woman already.

Ginny looked back at Harry and patted him gently on the back and whispered in a shaky voice, "Harry, I think I'm still in love with you."

To Be Continued…

Next time on: Getting Revenge…

_How will Harry react to Ginny's statement?_

_Will Ron and Hermione ever date?_

_Will Harry discover newfound feelings for Ginny?_

_Will my readers review?_

**Author's Notes:** Okay people, there it is…. Chapter number nine! I hope you guys liked it. Remember that constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. I really couldn't care less if you flame but please no cussing. ' TO MY REVIEWERS WHO KEPT BEGGING ME TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS AND TO UPDATE AND TO KEEP WRITING AND NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY: thank you so very much! You reviewers keep me going with your kind reviews. And remember if you want to be a character in my next chapter, I need you to answer these questions and send it to me in an email:

Is your character good or bad?

Has your character graduated from Hogwarts yet? In the order? A deatheater?

What is your characters' name, age, occupation, pureblood/ Muggleborn, hair color, eye color, special qualities, and anything else you want included.

Just send those to me at: just put for the subject- Getting Revenge. Or if you don't have email or whatever, post the answers to the questions in your review. Thank you!!!

.::lily.of.the.garden::.


	11. Hexes, Curses, Love, and the DA

**Rating:** PG-13 for extreme fluff, my anger and scariness in my author's notes, James, Harry, Lily, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's immense and spectacular show of anger and extreme knowledge of hexes and curses.

**Summary:** In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Okay in this story, BOTH Ginny and Harry are Prefects, if you don't like it…either deal with it, don't read my story, or send me a flame…I haven't gotten one of those yet.

**WARNING!!! This chapter contains some fluff. So if you don't like it, how I did it, or whatever, just put it in your review or don't read this chapter at all.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 10: Hexes, Curses, Love, and the D.A.

**Previously On _Getting Revenge:_**

Ginny looked back at Harry and patted him gently on the back and whispered in a shaky voice, "Harry, I think I'm still in love with you."

That statement from Ginny brought Harry out of his current state of anger very quickly.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry yelled at Ginny, Harry's sudden yelling made Ginny topple to the floor and caused everyone in the Great Hall to look at Ginny and Harry. Harry put out a hand to help Ginny off of the floor but she refused it and Fred and George looked very murderous. Ginny ran from the Great Hall in tears, while Ron, Fred, and George got up from their seats only to grab Harry by the scruff of his neck. Harry was a bit surprised and angry,

"Fred, George, Ron…ummm did you guys want to discuss when the next D.A meeting was or about what just happened?" Harry asked nervously for the three redheaded boys looked VERY capable of murder and make it look like an accident.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR LITTLE SISTER?" the three boys yelled at Harry.

"She said she still loved me. And I think I still love her too." Harry said quietly, the boy was almost on the verge of tears. That caused the Weasley boys to soften up- but only slightly.

"If you EVER hurt my little sister, I swear that I will curse you into complete and utter oblivion." Ron managed to choke out of his mouth, not sure whether to be happy for Harry or to be angry at him.

Harry just nodded and looked the three Weasley boys in the eyes, and said,

"I would never hurt Ginny. Just looking at her causes me pain because she can't know how I feel." Harry muttered while he looked at the ground. The three boys took turns, individually to pat Harry on the back in an encouraging and uplifting manner, then quickly left the room.

Harry quietly ceased his crying for a lost love and wiped away his one shimmering tear from his black eyelash. Harry ran towards the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the password, "Slytherins Suck!" to the fat lady who was gossiping with her friend Violet.

Harry glanced at the Marauders' Map and saw that Ginny was in the Room of Requirement, pacing nervously. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran to the Room of Requirement and quietly entered the room and whispered in a calm, deep voice,

"Ginny?"

"Harry!" Ginny got up from the chair that she was sitting at and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry realized just how much Ginny had matured over the years. Her once flaming red hair had grown to be a soft shade of Auburn and her chocolate brown eyes made it seem like she had an air of mystery around her. Her freckles weren't so childlike anymore, they made her seem hot. Harry mentally scolded himself for thinking those thoughts.

"Ginny….I-I-I want you to be my-my-my g-girl-friend." Harry said in a rather shaky voice. Ginny gaped openmouthed at Harry for several moments before she gathered her senses and walked over to Harry and stood on her tiptoes to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. After the kiss, Harry could only whisper,

"wow!" Ginny giggled at Harry's antics and allowed Harry to slip his hand around her waist. As Ginny and Harry both were leaving the Room of Requirement, they ran into Fred and George who just glared at Harry until they saw just how happy Ginny really was, then they lightened up on Harry a bit.

When Harry and Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common room, they saw Sirius snogging his girlfriend, Faith like there was no tomorrow. They also saw Remus with his girlfriend cuddled in his shirt and playing a very flirtatious game of peek-a-boo, next they saw…

"Gin…am I dreaming or is she actually doing that in his lap?" Harry asked warily.

"Um…Harry, I'm not quite sure." Ginny replied in a confused voice. But as Harry and Ginny neared Hermione and Ron both sets of people asked the same thing.

"When did **this** happen?" Ron and Hermione gesturing to Harry's hand around Ginny's waist. And Ginny and Harry gesturing to Hermione's sitting in Ron's lap.

Ron and Hermione spoke first, "Well, while you guys were off doing Merlin knows what! We each decided that we'd only been fighting all this time because we really liked each other."

Next, it was Ginny and Harry's turn to speak up. "Well, I always thought that Ginny was out of my league and she always thought vice versa, so she finally said it to me in the great hall, that's what all my yelling was about this morning."

Both couples just stared at each other for a while, Ginny and Harry grabbed some chairs from a nearby table and then they both exclaimed at the same time,

"Took you guys long enough!!!"

At that point in time, Harry carefully extracting his hand from around Ginny's waist, Ginny laughed merrily, and tumbled out of her chair in the common room as Harry started to tickle her.

All the younger students stared in awe as their fellow Prefects teased and flirted in the most immature way possible.

"Oy!" Ron waved his arms around. "Stop it, Harry, Ginny, before you corrupt the ickle firsties!"

"Geroff…Harry!" cried Ginny desperately, as Harry had started to tackle her mercilessly again.

"Oops…" He grinned and waved at the smaller children, who immediately turned back to their homework again.

Ron turned to see the first year's impression of Ginny and Harry and each little first year looked up at Ron as if expecting his flaming red hair to catch fire. He got aggravated with their expressions,

"OY! GET BACK TO WORK, YOU MIDGETS!!!" Ron yelled, which resulted in Hermione crashing to the floor and Ron sweeping her back up into his arms and planting a huge kiss full on the lips. When the couple separated, both Ron and Hermione were blushing furiously in the cheeks.

"HA!" Ginny cried out, ""'Mione you can't deny liking him, you're dating him!!!"

Harry stared at his beautiful girlfriend and decided that he just might marry this gorgeous young woman. Harry swept a few strands of Ginny's lustrous Auburn hair from her ears and whispered, "Ginny, I love you too."

Next time on: Getting Revenge…

_Is Ginny hiding a secret?_

_Why is Bellatrix appearing in Harry's dreams?_

_How did Ron and Hermione really get together?_

_Are the Weasley Twins _**really**_ capable of murder?_


	12. Cruel Intentions

**Rating:** PG-13 for extreme fluff, my anger and scariness in my author's notes, James, Harry, Lily, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's immense and spectacular show of anger and extreme knowledge of hexes and curses.

**Summary:** In the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, he saw the painful death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. He also saw the woman who killed him…his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was both a father (in a way) and a best friend. Now all that has gone and faded away because of **her**. Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry is finally **getting revenge**.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, let alone Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Okay in this story, BOTH Ginny and Harry are Prefects, if you don't like it…either deal with it, don't read my story, or send me a flame…I haven't gotten one of those yet.

**WARNING!!! This chapter contains some fluff. So if you don't like it, how I did it, or whatever, just put it in your review or don't read this chapter at all.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Author's Notes:** Yay reviewers!!!! I'm so proud of myself for putting out two chapters in one day yesterday and making that a grand total of 4129 words!!!! Wowzers! You guys think that was long enough? I know everyone will be happy to hear that I FINALLY got a beta reader. If you're on Patronus (I posted this fan fiction on multiple sites, including but not limited to: Dark Mark, Patronus, Fidelius, Phoenix Tears, Muggle Net, Godric's Hollow, and some other sites too!!!!), like I said, if you're on Patronus give thanks to Paige Dalton my LOVELY beta reader who just agreed to beta the rest of getting revenge just last night. I'm not going to make every chapter as long as chapter 9 because chapter 9 took me like two weeks to write, and I really don't wanna make my reviewers wait that long. Aren't I nice? Well, any who- I'm still awaiting the return of my muse. Or lack there of. And awaiting the next Harry Potter book, of course you probably already know the title, but it's just so much fun to write. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!!!!! And I swear that if she kills off Remus, I will scream. I mean here I am ranting. La! Insanity Ensues!!! But here my beta reader, the wonderful and LOVERLY (yes, loverly. I created that word just for you my wondrous Paige.) Paige and I refuse to believe that Sirius is dead. He only fell through a weird veil-y thingy. SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD. WE ARE IN DENIAL!!!!!Thanks to the people who added me to their Author Alerts, Favorite Authors, and Favorite Stories!!!! I really appreciate it!

**Anatra-** Thank you so much for your reviews they always bring smiles to my face and I think it's great that you are fluent in two languages. I'm not that talented. I still don't understand English and it's the only language I speak. LoL!

**Kist-** Hey!!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. You're like the only person from RHS that does. I feel all special and all!!! MUFFINS…

**Sexy Black- **When I got your review- it was my first one, I jumped on my bed and attempted to jump to my couch but failed mioserablyThank you for your reviews and great comments. Did you want to be a character in this fic or not? Just thought you would, if not, oh well… Oo

**Miki Matsura-** Thanks for your review!!! I haven't checked to see if you have any stories, but if you do, I will most likely review ALL of them AT LEAST once!!!

**Dee Bryant-** Thanks for saying that you think my story's funny, most of the things I put in there are things I've actually said. Oh my God! I've just realized that I'm the female version of Sirius. Wheee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

reviewers stare at Lily as she runs through the room with muffins on her head Oo

**HoshiHikari-** Thanks for your review, my love!!! And I know that he wasn't supposed to say that, but you know how guys are, always have to be so darn impulsive.

**HP Fan-** Thank you for your review and for encouraging me to write more. '

**Black Emerald-** Why shouldn't Harry see the Marauders like this? And what do you mean when you say, "like this"? Thanks, it's good to hear that some people find my stupid, idiotic humor funny. LoL!

**The Best witch of all-** Thanks for your review! No suggestions? Oh well, please write a longer review next time. Thank you my love!!!!

**Kikyohater404-** I know I love the part about Remus being old too!!! Well, J.K. does ALWAYS describe him as looking kinda old…I'm working on making the chapters longer, if that's what'll make you happy. I live for all my readers' reviews!!! Gosh, I really don't have a life. LoL! Hey, if you're big on Inuyasha, you might wanna try one of my friends' fan fictions. Her name is **Kist**.

**Grand Admiral Chelli-** Thank you for your reviews, they make me want to write like a novel length chapter, but of course I have to have the attention span of a muffin. Don't even ask about my obsessions on muffins…they're evil I tell you, **PURE EVIL!!!! **Any who, back to you…I always love it when you review because you're like the only reviewer I have, besides Anatra who writes really long reviews and I really need to review EACH CHAPTER in Harry Potter and the Dream Come True. Speaking of, when are you going to update that fan fiction again? It's been quite awhile, and if you MUST know, I'm rather attached and shall I say, addicted to it. I was hoping that when my website, Phoenix Tears (the url is in my bio) opens back up on January 15th, that you could post some of your Harry Potter Fan Fiction on there, another site to post on is Patronus!!! I'm lily rose prouix on there by the way. But, yeah you REALLY NEED TO UPDATE!!! Or I will threaten to not update until March and do you really want other reviewers mad at you? I think not my friend! Oh well, have fun reviewing my love and for the love of HOUSE-ELVES, UPDATE!!!!

Getting Revenge 

Chapter 11: Cruel Intentions

**Previously On _Getting Revenge:_**

Harry stared at his beautiful girlfriend and decided that he just might marry this gorgeous young woman. Harry swept a few strands of Ginny's lustrous Auburn hair from her ears and whispered, "Ginny, I love you too."

Ginny turned and gave Harry a look that clearly said, "I can't believe you just said that." Harry just kept getting lost in Ginny's eyes and could barely get back out of them until, he heard a voice say, "I'm going to bed-night 'Mione." Ron said while giving both Hermione and Ginny a kiss on the tops of their heads.

Ron headed for the boys' dormitories and then turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, you coming?"

"Yeah! Be up in a second." Harry said in a hurried voice before giving Ginny a short but sweet kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug to Hermione. As Harry passed Sirius, he still saw him snogging Faith, and saw Lily Prouix sitting in James' lap snogging. Harry found it extremely disturbing and he swore that if James brought that woman into the room that night he would personally murder his father.

**The Next Morning at Breakfast**

When Harry and Ron met Ginny and Hermione at the Breakfast table the next morning, they were surprised to hear that a Slytherin would ever date a Gryffindor and that James had gotten dumped for the first time, by none other than the tramp herself, Lily Rose Prouix.

Lily Rose Prouix had broken up with James at Breakfast because Draco Malfoy had shown an interest in Lily. And everyone knew that whatever Draco wanted, he usually got. Harry and Lily were personally happy to be rid of that dreadful woman. But, James looked crestfallen.

"I've. Been. Dumped." James said in an empty voice.

"Look-Mate. It. Will. Be. Okay." Sirius said between exchanging kisses with Faith. Remus nodded in agreement as he was preoccupied with snogging at the current time.

"So, what class do we have first?" Hermione asked Lily Monday morning at the Gryffindor Table.

"Let's see, ugh, Potions with the Slytherins. I hate that class. They always harass me about being Muggleborn, it gets kind of annoying really. Then James has to 'protect my honor'. What an idiot." Lily said, looking over at James.

"What's so wrong about James sticking up for you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Now you've done it." Alyx said.

"Get ready to sleep. Honestly, this speech will be more boring than Binn's classes." Veronica said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"First off, I am an independent woman who needs no man to protect her, especially James Potter, who feels it necessary to play that role. Second, I am not defenseless, if something really bugs me I'll retaliate, I am not hopeless. And third, James is only in it to snog me." Lily said.

"Did I hear my name, Flower?" James asked in an inattentive voice.

"James."

"Yes?"

"Sod off."

"Yes Flower."

Lily was almost out of the Great Hall when she heard him.

_Oh Bloody Hell. Not this again!_

"Oy! EVANS!" James yelled at Lily's retreating back.

"What NOW, Potter?" Lily yelled in an irritated voice.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily considered this and decided to have fun.

"James, if you show me that you are a truly good person and won't hex people. Then James, I will seriously consider your offer."

Lily didn't bother to hide her laughter as James jaw dropped quite a distance. James stood with his jaw basically touching the floor before Lily decided to really make James surprised and gave him a short- but sweet peck on his cheek. She then turned on her heels and skipped, yes skipped out of the Great Hall and went to grab her bag from the Gryffindor Common Room before heading off to Potions.

**Potions Class with the Slytherins**

Potions class went relatively fine, until James walked into the room to see a certain greasy-haired git flirting with Lily. James wasn't the only one affected by Severus' flirtatious manner, when Harry saw Snape, he fumed. Ron and Hermione swore that they saw steam erupting from Harry's ears as well as James'.


End file.
